prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
The Greatest Cage Matches of All Time
The Greatest Cage Matches of All Time is a DVD produced by World Wrestling Entertainment. It was released on March 4, 2014. Disc One Introduction by Josh Matthews *Bob Backlund vs. Pat Patterson in a Steel Cage Match for the WWE Championship **Madison Square Garden - September 24, 1979 *Bob Backlund vs. Jimmy "Superfly" Snuka in a Steel Cage Match for the WWE Championship **Madison Square Garden - May 19, 1980 *Bruno Sammartino vs. Larry Zbyszko in a Steel Cage Match **Shea Stadium - August 9, 1980 World Class Mayhem *Ric Flair vs. Kevin Von Erich in a Steel Cage Match for the NWA World Heavyweight Championship **Christmas Star Wars - December 25, 1982 *Ivan Koloff and Nikita Koloff vs. Rock & Roll Express in a Steel Cage Match **Starrcade - November 28, 1985 *Road Warriors vs. Michael P.S. Hayes and Jimmy Garvin in a Steel Cage Match **WrestlRock - April 20, 1986 Hardcore Style *Abdullah The Butcher vs. Bruiser Brody in a Steel Cage Match **Cotton Bowl Extravaganza - October 12, 1986 *Midnight Rockers vs. Buddy Rose and Doug Somers in a Steel Cage Match **Brawl in St. Paul - December 25, 1986 *Hulk Hogan vs. Andre The Giant in a Steel Cage Match **WrestleFest - July 31, 1988 Disc Two Gladiator in a Steel Cage *Ric Flair vs. Lex Luger in a Steel Cage Match for the World Heavyweight Championship **Capital Combat - May 19, 1990 *Ultimate Warrior vs. Rick Rude in a Steel Cage Match for the WWE Championship **SummerSlam - August 27, 1990 *Ultimate Warrior vs. Randy Savage in a Steel Cage Match **Madison Square Garden - January 21, 1991 A Shattered Relationship *Shawn Michaels vs. Marty Jannetty in a Steel Cage Match for the Intercontinental Championship **White Plains, Ny - August 17, 1993 *Mankind vs. Hunter Hearst Helmsley in a Steel Cage Match **SummerSlam - August 3, 1997 The Rattlesnake vs. The Boss *Stone Cold Steve Austin vs. Mr. McMahon in a Steel Cage Match **St. Valentine's Day Massacre - February 14, 1999 *The Rock vs. Triple H in a Steel Cage Match for the WWE Championship **Rebellion - October 2, 1999 Disc Three New School of Aggression *Dudley Boyz vs. Hardy Boyz in a Steel Cage Match **Survivor Series - November 18, 2001 *Edge vs. Christian in a Steel Cage Match *Smackdown - July 25, 2002 *Chris Jericho vs. Christian in a Steel Cage Match *RAW - May 10, 2004 *Randy Orton vs. Ric Flair in a Steel Cage Match **Taboo Tuesday - October 19, 2004 Passion and Emotion *Matt Hardy vs. Edge in a Steel Cage Match **Unforgiven - September 18, 2005 *John Cena vs. Edge in a Steel Cage Match for the WWE Championship **RAW - October 2, 2006 *Batista vs Chris Jericho in a Steel Cage Match for the World Heavyweight Championship **RAW - November 3, 2008 *CM Punk vs. Jeff Hardy in a Steel Cage Match for the World Heavyweight Championship **Smackdown - August 28, 2009 Category:World Wrestling Entertainment DVD releases